The Cooper Sheldon forgot
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: When Lily Cooper, Sheldon's youngest sibling, is dumped on Leonard and Sheldon to mind for a whole year, Leonard's nerve's are tested, is it possible Lily Cooper is worse than her older brother? Will the gang be able to handle the hot-headed teenager? or will the whole thing explode in their faces? Tell me if you would like more


_**A/N: Hi I'm totally new to The Big Bang theory, so here goes nothing… You may hate this story, or love it, maybe even like it, BAZINGA…. Okay, okay, let's do this, I only own Lily not the actual Big Bang Theory characters**_

_**Thanks: To my wonderful Beta Reader RiverDoctorPotterSong, if it wasn't for her, you guys wouldn't be reading this, so thanks again**_

Leonard Hofstadter sat on the couch, careful to stay out of Sheldon's spot, munching on cereal, the door-bell rang

He jumped up and placed the bowl on the coffee table, rushed to the door, desperate to get there before Sheldon.

After much fumbling with the door handle he opened it to reveal a tall, stunning brunette, she stood their lazily chewing gum noisily, and Leonard recognized her as Sheldon's twin, Missy.

She chucked a bag at Leonard, who caught it, grunting at how heavy it was.

"All the stuff is in it. She's coming now and I'll come back for her when the school is rebuilt."

"I'm sorry, she?" Leonard asked confused.

"Sheldon told you, didn't he? By her I mean Lily."

"I'm sorry Missy, Sheldon and I don't run a baby-sitting service, even for Sheldon's niece."

"I'm sorry, niece?"

"Well, yes, your daughter."

"No, no, no, she is not mine! She's our younger sister, Lily Cooper."

"Isn't that a singer?"

"Oh for God sake do not bring that up!" Just then a tall lanky girl (The same kind of lankiness as Sheldon) walked up to Missy. She had long black hair in a plait that stopped half way down her back and wore a Doctor Who t-shirt and had heavy black eye liner. She also had a nose ring and multiple piercings.

She was bopping her head. Only now did Leonard realize she had headphones in her ears and music playing full blast.

"Ok, thing's you should know about Lily-"

"I know all there is to know about my younger sister. I don't need help" said Sheldon from behind Leonard.

Sheldon grabbed the front of the girl's shirt and yanked her into the apartment, slamming the door behind the three of them.

"Hey Sheldon." she said over her shoulder as she walked into the spare room, which held superhero merchandise.

"Sheldon, why didn't you tell me your sister was coming over?" hissed Leonard.

"I did not think it important. Besides, your family is allowed to drop by as they please, why can't mine?"

"Sheldon, mine rarely do come over."

"That hardly matters! Lily needed a place to stay and Mother thought having her with me would be better. Out of all my three siblings, Lily is probably is the most tolerable and the smartest. She also has the closet personality to me, and she has a liking for lasers."

"But the guys are coming over, including Howard." Sheldon waved Leonard off.

"Oh please, if we leave her alone and she leaves us alone we'll all get along, though I wouldn't bet my comic book collection on it."

A little while later the door-bell rang, Lily looked around. Sheldon was re-arranging his bed sheets and Leonard was in the shower.

I shrugged and stood, walking to the door and opened it.

Standing there was two men, one was normal height and Indian, he looked down when he saw me, the other one creeped me out.

I was quite a bit taller than him, he had brown hair in a bowl haircut style and a loud and an extremely 60s checked long sleeved shirt. He leaned in closer to me and I backed away slightly."Well, hello Mademoiselle"

I frowned at him.

"loQ taQ loD 'emDaq away from jIHvaD SoH" (Klingon: stay away from me you weird little man) The two men's eyes widened

"She speaks Klingon" gasped the short one; I raised an eyebrow as I opened the door further

"I take it you're friends of Sheldon's?" the nodded as they sat down on the couch, patiently waiting for either Leonard or Sheldon to come out.

Leonard came out a few minutes later. "How did you guys get in?"

The small man ignored the question."And how does she know Sheldon?"

I frowned at him."I know Sheldon from being Sheldon's younger sister."

The two stared at her; the Indian leaned in to speak in the other's man ear and the weird man giggled.

"Raj says: How can you come from the same gene pool as Sheldon?"

I frowned at them. I suppose I was quite different from my older brother in looks, but in personality we were the same except I was forced to the specialist in Houston. Proven Insane I am.

"I'm just going to go arrange my Doctor Who figures" I said quietly as I walked quickly from the room, uncomfortable.

After an hour of getting my figures in the correct order on the small self I was assigned, I walked back into the sitting room, where Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard sat eating Chinese.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me you were ordering?"

"I didn't tell you because you had no money to pay for your own food" Sheldon said, looking up at me.

"Uh, Sheldon, you do realize you are going to have to pay for her and feed her and stuff," Leonard said awkwardly.

Sheldon shot him a bemused look."Me? Why do I have to pay for her?!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes to the heavens. "Because, Sheldon! You're my Guardian. I have to go out. I took this from your wallet, hope you don't mind and if you do… I don't care" I waved the ten dollar note under his nose as I walked out of the apartment.

"Sheldon, she may not look it…. But she is most certainly your sister."

"FREE LOADER!" Sheldon yelled after her. She reappeared at the open door and gave him a rude gesture before walking out of the complex.

"Well… that hardly seems fair."

"Yes it was, Sheldon" Howard replied, not looking up from his carton of noodles.

It was eleven by the time she got back, slipping into the sitting room. She crept to her bedroom, the light in the corner turned on suddenly, blinding me momentarily.

Sheldon sat on the arm chair, wearing only his night clothes, a dressing gown and slippers.

"What time do you call this?" he asked in a cool collect tone. She checked her watch.

"I call this Eleven o' clock on a Friday night"

"I know that-"

"Goodnight Sheldon." She walked into her bedroom, turning the light off as she went.

"Well I think that went quite well."

Looking around her box room she checked everything was in place while changing into her smurf pajamas.

Climbing onto the blow up bed (which magically appeared, probably Leonard's doing) she settled down and looked up at the self above her, where her Doctor Who figures were placed.

Then she saw it.

The Eleventh Doctor. The figure had been moved from its spot next to Davros (The Dalek's creator). It was now next to the Tenth Doctor, where it shouldn't be. If we were in the Doctor Who universe, the universe would have exploded.

"SHELDON!"

Still in the sitting room, Sheldon smiled."And that's one point for Mr Sheldon Cooper." He stood and started walking back into his bedroom, but before he made it, the door to the box room burst open, knocking him over.

"Ha! And that's one point to Lily Cooper. Good night, then."

Leonard shot up in bed, sighing, he realized he had just agreed to care for another insane person with OCD.

"Oh this is going to be a long year…." That it was going to be…


End file.
